1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety receptacle for a two-piece duplex, and more particularly to a receptacle which will not conduct electricity until a predetermined operation has been performed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A matter of recognized danger is the presence of young childrn is the possibility of an electrical shock resulting when one inserts a metal object into an energized electrical outlet or when one's finger becomes lodged between the face plate and energized blades.
Suggestions for safeguards are often of a character which involves unusual modes of operation by an adult user, and their removal may be suggested when there is no longer a need for such precautions. Other devices are costly and complicated with many movable parts that are subject to malfunction. The following patents disclose the aforementioned problems:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,999 to Silver discloses a device requiring pressure on the exposed face of a finger engaging portion of a respective slide member against the action of a respective spring which causes the slots the slide member to be aligned with the usual openings to receive plug blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,786 to Chelton discloses alternate blocking plates moved into position by the insertion of the prongs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,726 to Gress discloses a lateral translation of the plug and related portions of the receptable to cause fixed pins within the receptacle housing to extend into the holes in the plug blades and thereby lock the plug in place. Translation of the plug and related portions of the receptacle back to the original position is required to unlock the plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,856 to Mindheim discloses a socket assembly with a hand operated plunger in which movements are required to insert or release a plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,360 to Singh discloses an externally threaded sleevetype device surrounding at least part of an electrical connector device in which the socket and plug are covered and locked into place by the sleeve.
No device is known which is simultaneously simple to operate, inexpensive to produce and guards against the possibility of electrical shock. Furthermore, no device is known in which an electrical receptacle is de-energized unless a modified plug is inserted therein.